Ice, Time, And Space
by Dethia1101
Summary: Siria Asuka has been emotionally dead for most of her life. After coming to Konoha and mking friends her emotions are starting to come back. Now, 2 years after her move to Konoha, She's becoming a Genin. Siria is placed on Team 7 with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Siria knows she doesn't like Sakura. She knows that Naruto is a Brother. What the hell does she feel for Sasuke! SasuXOC
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~##~~/Chapter 1\~~##~~~~~

Ice blue eyes gazed upon the scene apathetically. The forehead pink girl and the skinny blonde one were fighting over a seat next to cockatoo black hair. Well, that is what Siria Asuka saw.

She projected her thoughts to the lavender eyed blunette across the room from her. **_'Hina promise me that when Narutard becomes famous you will NEVER be like those girls.'_ **She never removed her eyes from the scene before her so this was obviously a normal

occurrence.

**_'Hina,'_ **who's full name was Hinata Hyuuga, winced at the cruel nickname her friend called her crush._** 'Please don't call him that, Siria. And I promise.'** _The girl thought back in response.

Siria gave a small smile, unnoticeable to people who didn't know her well._** 'Good'** _She stated, before cutting off the connection and calmly surveying the scene before her now. The cockatoo boy and Narutard were kissing. The fangirls were shocked and glaring at the poor blonde haired fool while he hacked up whatever vile thing he tasted in cockatoo's mouth, the black haired fool doing the same. Siria glances curiously at Hinata's seat and saw that she was frozen in shock watching wide eyed at the proceedings.

Siria smirked deviously before carefully clearing her face of all emotions. "Wow, who ever thought that those two swung that way, much less with each other?" She said all of this in monotone, completely ignoring the stricken looks of fangirls and the death glares

from the 2 currently hacking their lungs out as she watched Hinata.

Everyone had frozen in silence at her remark until a thud brought them out of their reverie. A majority of the males laughed at her remark, amused. A majority of the females shot angry glances her way, before death glaring an unsuspecting Naruto. Siria looked on in amusement at the spot the unconscious Hinata had fallen off her seat at with a worried Kiba and Akamaru hovering nearby. She was completely unaware of Sasuke's irritated glare.

* * *

The Uchiha observed Siria interestedly. She had ice blue hair cropped short in a pixie style, except for her bangs, which were longer than the rest of her hair and parted to the side so on side framed her face and the other covered her right eye. She was pale, like pure snow and a slight of pink that dappled her cheeks naturally was the only real clue that she was alive, other than the pulse in the base of her neck. She was sitting absolutely still, her eyes half lidded and her hand cradling a pale cheek. Someone who wasn't close enough would think she was sleep, but Sasuke was close enough to see that her ice blue irises were focused on some other commotion. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but he thought her eyes

were twinkling with expertly subdued amusement. She wore a navy blue jacket with one long sleeve and one short sleeve. Under that there was a black half tank top that showed off her stomach, and a black fishnet shirt underneath it. What she wore wasa pair of plain navy blue capri's with numerous pockets. Around her neck a necklace hung. It had three stones, all of which were ice blue stones shaped like a flat teardrop. The one in the middle was at least 3 times larger than the other 2.

He was startled when her eyes snapped to him, and quite obviously gave him a once-over without shame or any form of trepidation. Their eyes met and Sasuke was surprised that he had to fight down the urge to blush slightly.

"Hey! Siria! Can you wake up Hinata?" Kiba's loud proclamation cut across the classroom, seeming to break the little trance they were in.

"Sure," she answered though her eyes never left the Uchiha's. "Be right there." She lingered a bit longer before smoothly standing and making her way to Kiba, expertly dodging the groups that loitered on the stairwell.

Sasuke watched as she made her way to the Inuzuka, narrowing his eyes when she smiled slightly at him and Kiba blushed. He didn't understand the sudden appearance of what can be only described as a monster or beast. It growled and snarled as he watched Siria talk to another male. Sasuke didn't like he feelings he was experiencing so he turned away from Siria and stared out of the window as he usually did. Though he couldn't help but glance at her every once and a while.

Siria gazed amusedly at the red faced Hinata. She giggled silently before crouching next to her. "Hina, if you don't wake up i'll go over to Narutard and tell him you like him and you wanna-"

She was cut off by Hinata's hand slapping across her mouth. Hinata was redder than before if possible, but she managed to stutter out "O-ok-kay, I-i'm up-p, s-so ple-ase don't!"

Siria just smiled and said "Good!" before standing once more, giving

a small smile to Kiba and petting Akamaru, oblivious to Kiba's blush once again. She was as confused as Sasuke about their stare off, and was wondering what the foreign emotion was that seemed to unearth itself as she stared and the Uchiha. She sat back down and

resumed her former position just as Iruka walked in and called everyone to their seats.

She silently laughed at the damage The Angry Fangirl Horde did to Naruto. Who knew that the rage of a fangirl could be so painful?

Siria ignored Iruka, gazing out of the window and vaguely wondering if she should train her kekkai genkai after this when she heard Iruka say her name. "Team 7 will be Siria Asuka, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki," at this Naruto cheered loudly, Sakura hit her head on the desk, and Siria gazed on emotionless. "And Sasuke Uchiha." At this Naruto groaned and hit his head on the desk, Sakura cheered and shot Ino a superior look, Sasuke 'hn'ed, and Siria didn't even blink. She simply continued to stare out the window.

Naruto complained. "Iruka-Sensei why does a great ninja like me have be on the same team as Sasuke?"

And Sakura decided to put in her 2 cents. "And why is a useless girl like Siria have to be on our team?" Sakura hasn't liked Siria ever since she had dubbed her 'Forehead Pink Girl'.

Iruka got irritated. "Listen Naruto, Sasuke got the best grades in class, having top scores in the Physical part of the tests! And Sakura, Siria got the best grades on the written exams, and was only a point away from matching Sasuke's grade in the Physicals!" Naruto shut up and pouted while Sakura shot a look at Siria and scooted closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced at the blunette. She didn't carry herself like a fighter.

"Okay, Class! Those are the teams. You can go eat lunch and afterwards you'll get to meet you new Sensei's. Okay?" Iruka queried. When the class answered in the affirmative Iruka let them go to eat. _**'Hina, go eat with your team. I'll talk to you later.'** _Siria projected to the Shy Hyuuga.

Hinata glanced worriedly her way while following her team out of the room._** 'Okay, Siria. See you after Lunch.**_'

Siria gave Hinata a small smile in hopes of easing her friends fears before waiting silently for all the other students to walk leave so she could leave after them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya peeps, Dethia here. Sorry bout the lack of updates on other stories (I blame the neighbors for turning off their WiFi dammit!) And i iz also sorry dat this chappie iz so short, but I swear to the anime and fanfiction gods of da internet that this is the SHORTEST CHAPTER THAT I WILL EVER MAKE THAT IS NOT A PROLOGUE. If I go back on dat swear den feel free to maul me in mah sleep. **

**Now den: TO DA STORY!**

* * *

~~~~~##~~Chapter 2~~##~~~~~

As Siria walked out of the building, she silently but swiftly walked to the fringe of trees outside of the Academy before jumping into the trees and beginning to glide through the trees to find something interesting to watch.

She stopped above Skinny Blonde Chick, Lazy Man, and Chubby Dude. Otherwise known as Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, And Choji Akamitchi. Ino was yelling her head off at a sneaky Naruto, Who was trying to sneak up on Sasuke. It worked. He tackled an unsuspecting Sasuke through the window and none of them could see anything because the window clattered shut.

After a few minutes of fighting sounds, a sudden silence occurred. Ino was boasting how Sasuke couldn't be beaten, but Siria could tell that she was nervous.

Suddenly, Sasuke jumped out of the window and onto the roof. With

a scornful and triumphant look inside, he jumped away. Ino cheered and babbled about Sasuke until a comment from Shikamaru set her off.

Siria jumped down behind Ino and after giving an acknowledging nod to Choji and Shikamaru, pulled Ino down from behind and jumped to the window before Ino could get a look at her.

Shikamaru and Choji's chuckles resounded in Siria's ears as she entered the room to help Naruto.

~~~~~~www.~~~~~.www~~~~~~

Sasuke was laying tied up on the floor. And the Uchiha heir was PISSED. Not only was he still stinging from the fact the Dope snuck up on him AND caught him off guard but now Siria was here!

She surveyed the scene almost apathetically except for the shock in her eyes and the barely suppressed amusement in her voice. "Uchiha, I'm going to presume that Narutard either used unfair means or you were seriously off guard for him to be able to do this to you."

Sasuke just 'Hnn-ed' before looking away. Siria quirked an eyebrow at his behavior, but understood it slightly. Who would want to be defeated by the number one, knucklehead idiot ninja?

She pulled a kunai out of her pouch and kneeled next to the bound Uchiha. She gave him a slight smile at the alarm she saw in his eyes. "Don't worry Uchiha, I won't hurt you unless you hurt something I love," She slit the ropes holding his wrists and ankles with a small grunt, "That simple."

She backed off a few steps as Sasuke got up and ripped the duck tape off his mouth before rubbing the life back in to his wrists. He sent her a suspicious glare. "Why did you help me?" Sasuke hadn't meant to come out accusing, what he really wanted to say was 'Thank you.' but he couldn't seem to form the sounds. That was as close to 'Thank you' as he got he supposed, but he was still worried about her reaction. He didn't know why but he loathed the thought of her angry with him.

But the Uchiha was relieved to see her smile understandingly at him before explaining. "I truthfully came in here expecting Narutard in a heaping bloody mess." She gave a small shrug. "I didn't expect to find the #1 rookie of our year tied up."

Sasuke processed this in two parts.

The first part had his little monster purring in barely suppressed pride. She believed him to be that strong? That the Dope would be in a bloody mess?

And then the entire point of her mission sunk in. His monster began snarling in fury, outraged that she would help the Dope. He didn't like that she was going to be near the Dope and he didn't like that he felt so strongly about it.

"Hn." he said dismissively, hoping she couldn't tell he was angry. He

stood and calmly began to walk to the doorway.

Siria, curious, followed. "What are you doing?" She queried.

Sasuke twitched, trying to resist the urge to turn and look at her, to see her expression.

"Hn. I'm looking for the Dope." He said nonchalantly.

He didn't see Siria's face lose all emotion, and her ice blue eyes glow an eerie green. When her eyes stopped glowing she shook her head and leaned on the wall for a moment.

Sasuke, expecting her to answer, glanced back and was surprised to see Siria leaning on the wall a few steps behind him breathing heavily. "Si-Asuka, what's wrong?"

Sasuke was surprised when he saw her smile, even as she struggled to push herself off the wall. She shook her head like she was trying to rid herself of something flying around her head. "Try looking for Narutard wherever Forehead Pink Girl is," at Sasuke's confused look she added, "I think her name is Sakura."

Sasuke nodded and began walking down the hallway again, faster now, with more purpose, before being stopped by Siria's voice. "And Uchiha, you can call me Siria. It doesn't matter to me."

He glanced back to see her sitting on the floor with her back to the wall and her head between her knees. She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile that had the Uchiha heir blushing slightly and turning around quickly. "Hn. Whatever." he tossed over his shoulder before hurrying out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

=====********Chapter 3*******=====

Siria stood up after a few minutes, and jumped out the nearest window.

She didn't know why she had used her Kekkai Genkai to find Narutard, but she felt like helping him.

However, the blunette simply wrote it off as curiosity to find out what the Uchiha heir would do to the village idiot.

And, she was curious about about herself as well. She had been emotionally deade for years before coming here to this place, the result of years of neglect, harsh training, and abuse of all kinds. She's peen through so much pain now that it's converted into pleasure; put simply, you don't want to get her bloodlust up: she'd kill you with a smile on her fair face.

After coming here and realizing she wouldn't be hurt for _feeling_ emotion, much less showing it, that she began to fnd the emotions she buried deep inside at a early age. She met a young Hinata, and became friends, despite the Hyuuga Heir's timidity and her lack of experience in emotions. When alone, Hinata came out of her shell, no longer feeling the pressure being what she and all her family believed as a weak heir. And when alone with the Hyuuga, Siria was able to cast off her pride and ask about what she was feeling, get a name to call what she was feeling.

Slowly, each girl gained what they needed most: someone whom they could speak to about all things. Siria told Hinanta of her only other friend, a young red head from the Village Hidden in the Sand who repressed his own feelings as much as her's were repressed by others. Hinata told Siria of her giant crush on Naruto, and why that was so. Siria had felt awed and humbled by the hardships the young boy had faced and couldn't make herself be as coldly proud with him as she was of others.

And it was then that Siria got her first glimpse of a emotion she had yet to feel: romantic love. She knew (with the help of Hinata) that the love she felt towards the Hyuuga was sibling love and affection, but had believed for so very long, even before regaining her emotions, that she would never take part in anything romantic. Her parents coupling was that of high breeding and political worth, as her mother had come from the Village Hidden in the Grass and her father from the Sand. Their marriage had been to close the peace treaty between the Sand and the Grass.

It expired when the Sand learned of the Grass collaborating with their known enemy, the Village Hidden in Stone, behind their backs and had left her mother bitter. Doctors belived that it was the reason she could no longer bare children. So the chances of having another male heir to their Clan should her older brother fall in battle.

There had never been love in that match, and by the time her brother was ten he already had a engagement to a girl of high status that lived in the Village Hidden in the Cloud. There would more than likely never be love in that match either.

Now, 2 years from when she moved to Konoha (A/N: She's 12 by the way.) She had experienced almost all of the emotions a girl her age should have.

But, the ice tinted blunette had no clue as to what emotion she felt when she was around the Uchiha. She had heard the rumors, the facts; she knew of what happened to his clan, albeit not in detail. She had never shown the boy pity, never even given him a second thought until she saw him observing her earlier that day. She didn't even know how to describe it other than it made her feel good and bad at the same time. Like she was sick and happy about it. And how she repressed the blush she felt coming to her face. Siria, in retaliation for making her feel something she couldn't identify, examined him much more openly than he did herself. She saw his eyes widen slightly, before holding her gaze captive. It was like he bound her to the dark abyss that his eye's contained. At the time she thanked the gods for Kiba's call; otherwise whoknew what would've happened next.

Siria snapped out of her reverie as she heard conversation and spotted Forehead Pink Girl and Sasuke talking. As she landed a few feet behind him she idly wondered when she stopped thinking of him as 'Uchiha' and started thinking him as 'Sasuke.'

Sasuke gave her a glance and she nodded to him, making Sakura angry. The pinkette noticed how unconsciously Siria seemed to take a defesive stance, guarding the area behind Sasuke as Sasuke altered his stance enough to keep Siria in his line of sight. The jealousy Sakura felt building up caused a slight pain, not that she showed it.

Siria stared up at the sky while they talked, not really caring about what they were saying, just waiting to tell Sasuke where Naruto was. However, Siria snapped to attention when rage began to radiate off of Sasuke.

"Being scolded by your parents doesn't even compare." He told Sakura, uncaring of the water in her eyes. After a particularly cold look he said "You... make me sick!" And to Siria his quietly seething tone more terrifying than if he was yelling.

Siria stepped up next to Sasuke, able to mask her worry only through her expression, her eyes and voice leaked concern. "Sasuke...?"

Sasuke glanced at her sharply, and softened his gaze when he saw her slight wince. He didn't know that the look had reminded Siria slightly of her father. "Hn?"

She blinked at him carefully, letting him know without words she was worried, before changing the subject. "Narutard is in the building. Want me to show you where?"

Sasuke looked at her, slowly regaining his composure and soaking up the calm he radiated, before shrugging and standing to the side, letting her get in front of him. She gave him a hesitant smile and began to walk towards the academy with confidence, Sasuke following only a few steps behind.

Sakura watched all this through narrowed eyes. She didn't like the obvious bond they had, but couldn't understand when it was formed. Siria hadn't acknowledged Sasuke and neither had Sasuke acknowledged her before today. All she knew for sure is that she had one more rival for Sasuke's love, But she would still win! And she couldn't and wouldn't let her get the upper hand. She'd fight her the whole way, even if she had to do it dirty.

And deep inside her subconscious, Sakura knew it was futile. She saw the way Sasuke's coal black eyes had immediately gone to Siria when she called his name, how the rage died and became something tender. How he calmed slowly just by looking at her. The worry in Siria's eyes, the dark knowledge and acceptance swiming deep in her ice-blue eyes.

* * *

asdfssdfas

With Siria and Sasuke

Siria led the way to where the bathroom was, and when they could hear Naruto talking to himself, Siria backed off and let Sasuke walk in front of her. She had been confused, ever since she called out to Sasuke. She didn't like the rage; it marred his features, made him look demonic. And, much to her chagrin, he didn't feel like himself. Like the presence she had somehow came to trust.

When Siria stopped, Sasuke bumped into her, wrapped so deeply in his own thoughts of her reaction to his rage. He quickly regained his balance gripped Siria's upper arm to help her regain her own. When she gained it she looked up at him with a small amused smile, that made her ice-like eyes shine brighter. Sasuke discovered that he could better hide his embarassment if he smirked, and he did so, feeling his monster puff with pride at the slight dusting of pink that rose in her face.

Siria gently disengaged the hand around her bicep and took a few steps back. She smiled at him. "You're gonna want a clear shot at the Idiot when you see him and I don't want to get in the way." She nodded at the bathroom door.

He watched her carefully for a moment before walking on, but he stopped and shot her a smirk from over his shoulder. "And Siria?" He didn't understand the happiness he felt when he finally said her name, and neither did the blunette as she supressed a furious blush. Sasuke waited until she looked up at him. "You can call me Sasuke. It doesn't matter." He felt a unusual joy when he saw her grin at him, though he didn't understand why.

"Sure." She told him before turning around and heading down the hall. "See you in class." She tossed over her shoulder, and gave him a mischievous smile, making him fight down a blush, "Make sure you give the Idiot a hit for me." And continued on her way.


End file.
